This invention relates to power tools and more particularly to a fluid-actuated shut-off valve for a fluid-powered tool such as a wrench.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,560, issued Apr. 18, 1972, to R. J. Catterfeld, et al, discloses a prior art fluid-actuated shut-off valve for a fluid-powered tool. The prior art tool worked well for any given inlet pressure. However, wide variations in inlet pressure could not be tolerated without tool adjustment.